Image editing tools are commonly used for creating and manipulating visual compositions (e.g. bitmap graphics, vector graphics, web-based graphics, etc.). Slicing functionality may be a feature of many image editing tools. Slicing functionality allows a user to slice or cut up a visual composition into an image slice (sub-image). Image slicing is often used to slice a visual composition into multiple images slices. The images slices may later be used within a webpage, graphical run-time environment, mobile application, etc. Performance in displaying a visual composition is improved by progressively loading images slices. An example is where a webpage graphic is sliced into a series of image slices in a tile format. The webpage may then load the image slices until the entire webpage graphic is loaded, instead of loading the entire webpage graphic at once.